<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello Governor by bladesummonerv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423581">Hello Governor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladesummonerv/pseuds/bladesummonerv'>bladesummonerv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby, Fish &amp; Chips, M/M, Mysticism, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Psychic Abilities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladesummonerv/pseuds/bladesummonerv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Telepathic Winter Soldier doing fake psychic readings in a basement in Brookland.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Irish Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309637">Kettle Whistle</a> by Anonymous.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You don't have to read Kettle Whistle, but I'm OP (or am I?) and this is, like, a precursor to it. All you need to know is Bucky can't read Steve's mind. But he can read other people's minds aklsdjf</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony'd found Bucky, but instead of just telling Steve where he was, Tony set up Steve with an hour appointment inside a fish-and-chips place, through a bead curtain, in a back room with velvet, onyx, and incense.</p><p>"Oh, okay, magical cop." Bucky said, not even looking up when Steve blundered in.</p><p>"Bucky." Steve said.</p><p>Bucky looked at him. "Oh." And his offered Steve his wrists.</p><p>Steve sat down across from him.</p><p>"I can't give you a reading. I never learned how to do a fake one." Bucky flipped through a bible, or something, with had thin pages and fine text. He fixed his crystal ball so it was sitting on the open book.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Leaning so most of his face was hidden behind the crystal, Bucky said. "I'll go with you as long as you're not the only person left." His distorted face in the crystal was just colors moving as he talked. "Trolls will tell you that tarot isn't a real job."</p><p>"You can ask questions." Hydra beat that out of him, you know? And it was one of the things that Steve thought about most.</p><p>"I don't want to. I want to give you a reading." He shuffled some cards. "On approaching the Other it has lost its own self, for it has become an alien. That's what the crystal says."</p><p>Bucky laid three cards out for Steve with mystic grace. "Death." He said of the suicide king. "Four of swords." He said of the 8 of diamonds. "Hierphant." He said of the 2 of clubs. "In your past, you were reborn. In your present, you have 4 friends, and in your future, aowooga, you will hear an elephant."</p><p>"Alright." Steve said, laughing. He stopped quickly, "Are you going to come back?"</p><p>"Well, I have to, kind of. I can't stay on my own."</p><p>"Readings don't pay the bills?"</p><p>Bucky sighed.</p><p>"Sorry. I mean, I'm getting backpay. I could help you." Steve said, and before Bucky could argue, "I would have, if we'd come home."</p><p>Bucky nodded and took a breath. "I just mean I can't be alone."</p><p>"Oh, yeah. No one is. We all live, uh. Roomates."</p><p>"Someone smarter than me."</p><p>"Bucky, you're smart."</p><p>"Not anymore." Bucky said, and then changed the subject before Steve could argue. "Ah shit. Okay session over give me your phone. Go away."</p><p>Steve, like, did give him his phone, but then he had to be shoved out.</p><p>"How was it?" The woman in the restaurant swooped over either to walk him out, or maybe sit him down seeing as she had a menu under her arm.</p><p>"Fine. Muh--some good and some bad."</p><p>"Yeah! Yeah, our reader is very, has a crazy method, right? Are you hungry?"</p><p>"You know what?" Steve said, and then after getting her hopes up, he realized it would suck to eat alone a wall away from his undead best friend. "I could use some take-out."</p><p>"Okay, you can sit with the menu if you want. Just let me know. Would you like some water?"</p><p>"Sure, thank-you so much." Steve got a booth and texted the 'Vengers about bring them a late lunch. Of course Tony had an idea of which fish-and-chips place Steve was at, and started asking questions and confusing the whole groupchat.</p><p>"Jesus Christ, Steve." Bucky shouted from behind the curtain.</p><p>"I'm not staying. Or creeping on you or anything." Steve said. "But I'll be back tomorrow."</p><p>"Come and have another reading, the spirits are telling me."</p><p>"Telling you what?" Steve huffed skeptically, getting up and going back.</p><p>Bucky shuffled the cards and Steve smiled at the sound, remembering he used to do it that way. It was nice to watch, it was sort of fancy but not showy. When Bucky got drunk, he would shuffle like an asshole. He pulled three more cards. Steve sighed to himself. King of spades, four of spades, 7 of diamonds. "The river, 2 of cups, 7 of hearts. In the past, you followed your heart, currently you are in love--ei consider speaking up--and in the future you will be hard to win over or closed off. Kind of a mixed message. It's up to you."</p><p>"It's always up to me, it's just cards."</p><p>"It's for fun. And, it's funny. You’re heart is all over the place." Bucky was smiling. "I doubt you ever stopped following it." Bucky pointed one of the king's swords at Steve and traced it.</p><p>"No." Steve said.</p><p>"Maybe it's just highlighting it. Maybe it means don't forget. Actually, maybe you're supposed to ask a question for the cards." Bucky took the cards back and reshuffled and God damn it Bucky snap out of it these aren't EVEN TAROT CARDS this is NOTHING.</p><p>"What--what direction is the other sword pointing?" Steve said. "Is my question." He said. "The two kings."</p><p>"Oh. No. It means something if it's reversed." Bucky said, glancing at Steve to see that wasn't enough of an answer. "It's pointing over my shoulder. Uh, it's parallel. If the sword is pointing at you, it's a couple centimeters off of me. Are you really my best friend?"</p><p>"I swear it's me, Buck."</p><p>"Suits you. " Bucky clicked his tongue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just Served Us Nine Pizzas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lunch obtained... plus bABY</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>realized bucky shouldn't be able to read the cards its my au where he can. he had a bunch of smoke and mirrors and</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky shuffled a little. "Hn, well, your session is over again. Get outta here, go get your food. If you just got me fish-and-chips you will never see me again."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Wait." Bucky said. He was nervous now, gave Steve a wary smile. Steve sat back down. "Well, if you want the best for me, then you shouldn't mind THIS." Bucky pulled a baby out from under the desk.</p><p>"A baby?"</p><p>"That's Steve." Bucky held the baby's hands as it balanced on his leg. "This is Junior." Bucky put him back and Steve craned his neck futily. "He doesn't like people."</p><p>"Whadklfjkalfjlkfj?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, let me check the cards for that. You look dumb, go get your food." Bucky reminded him.</p><p>"Are you gonna come?"</p><p>"With or without the costume?"</p><p>"Without I guess." </p><p>"Alright, well go and get your food."</p><p> </p><p>Bucky had black gloves now, sunglasses and a vinyl coat, and Junior had a hat and was all bundled up in Bucky's arms instead of a baby-carrier. He was playing with one of the buckles on Bucky's backpack strap. It was even stranger to see in the better-lit dining room, they both looked washed out. "Yeah, good to see you." Bucky said to Steve, who nodded at him. That god damn beard looks so weird.</p><p>"Can I have a couple of days off?" Bucky told the waitress.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Steve went back to texting the--okay ALL the Avengers weren't there to have fish-and-chips, but now he was texting all of them. That at least they had found Bucky. 'A couple of days,' was a pretty good amount considering Steve was basically uprooting Bucky from a life he'd already somehow built. Hey, do you think this restaurant is just a Hydra front? </p><p>"Where was he?" Clint texted.</p><p>"Is he okay?" Sam texted.</p><p>"Is it the real one?" Tony texted.</p><p>"Yes he's real you're the one who found him! It's a long story. But I think he's okay." </p><p>"I'm kind of," Bucky hadn't really snuck up on Steve, he was just reading over his shoulder. He probably thought Steve knew that. "Uh, glad you stayed around. I remembered I can't use phones. You know? I was gonna go through your contacts and just call Bruce or something. Can I have some peas!"</p><p>"No!" The waitress said dramatically.</p><p>"You're a lifesaver." Bucky told her. Aw, they're friends. "She doesn't like me." Bucky murmured to Steve. Oh :(</p><p>"What!" She said from the kitchen.</p><p>"They love Junior. They give him peas."</p><p>"Is that all the author thinks of English food, peas? I am going to have a talk with them." Steve said. I'm kidding, he said, "Don't kids hate peas?"</p><p>"Don't tell him that! Don't you just like the butter, huh? He just likes how they make it."</p><p>People glanced at them on their way back. Bucky was stunning in all black and wearing sunglasses indoors, and he was with two bozos with stained shirts. You can't call Junior a bozo for that, can you? Well, you could Steve, for grabbing the wrong shirt.</p><p>"Let me get this straight. You're Steve."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Rogers."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"What? Hold on. Shut up." Bucky said. And Steve took a breath. "Argue with me."</p><p>"What? Yes I am. You're acting stupid." He would do anything for Bucky, but Steve couldn't really argue with a baby watching.</p><p>"From Brookland."</p><p>"Yes from Brookland. What do you think?</p><p>"You don't look like it." Bucky said. "It's just that there's a lot of people and it's sort of getting late. Yeah, whatever, I think you're him. I probably shouldn't tell you about Soldier. Sorry, his real name is Soldier. Uh, because he's a handful. An entire handful! Maybe two if you're wiggly."</p><p>"Aw." Steve still could not believe Bucky had--I mean he was just carrying a baby around and they were both acting pretty adjusted. I mean, to each other. "You can tell me. Where is he from?"</p><p>"Right--uh." Soldier is from right around here? "Sorry I was just thinking about it. Him. Just. I probably shouldn't talk to you." Bucky touched his knuckles to Steve's cheek. I know, that's a euphemism, but he came in too slow to call it a punch. He did smack Steve's shoulder, though. "I couldn't find you in a dark room."</p><p>"Uh-huh." Now people were watching them. "Yes you could. We always do."</p><p>"How romantic." Bucky said. "He was sick. Fucking scary." Bucky admitted.</p><p>"Oh." Steve said. Junior, who'd been swiping at Steve like if Bucky was allowed a smack he should too, finally stretched out far enough to brush against Steve's ribs, which almost made him giggle. Junior grabbed his shirt, and Steve took a step closer to Bucky, even though his shirt wasn't that important and it wasn't like it was going to stretch out just from one minute of being held from the middle but it wasn't like Junior had the best balance.</p><p>Bucky took a step back and bumped into someone. "Oh fuck off." Bucky said, stepping back towards Steve. "Sorry." He said to Steve, who just blinked. "Soldier, let go honey."</p><p>"It's okay."</p><p>Bucky sighed. "Come on Soldier." He nodded at Steve. "He already sucks on his shirt."</p><p>"Oh." Oh yeah, discipline. Steve poked Soldier's little hand, and when he didn't take the hint, Steve worked to pry him off, so he got another handful with his other one. And yes, the first hand was sticky.</p><p>Bucky was smiling. "He knows I don't have any power over him." He pulled Soldier off Steve and rearranged him in his arms.</p><p>Steve smiled on accident. "You have a baby."</p><p>"Sure do. How long did it take you to notice?" Bucky turned to the side, showing off his stomach I guess, making Steve laugh. Soldier grabbed Bucky's beard, and he sighed through his teeth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>had 3 chapters but last was too cheesy. i had bruce and bucky arguing about curry and soldier eating yogurt and then cheesy ilk. also yeah the "he was sick" is from the concept of bucky pulling steve out of the river still with soldier on his chest... pneumonia. and then something in the back of bucky's mind was like 'oh fuck stevie's got pneumonia again.'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>